Werewolf & Vampire
by rAwRtOdIeD
Summary: A new veggie vamp comes along. Evynn. Victoria's little unknown sister. Of course she's never seen a werewolf, and once bad-tempered Paul and Evynn meet during Eclipse time, guess who falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf & Vampire

Werewolf & Vampire

I've been a vampire for far too long. For at least two or three hundred years, at the most. And for the longest time, I still haven't found anyone like me. A veggie vamp. As I call myself. But why should I even expect to find any vampires like me? Should I just look in small cities? And yes, I should. That's why I'm going to Forks, Washington. Ah, lucky for me I guess. Most of the time, it's raining, and rarely sunny.

I have a sister, who became a vampire like me. But she ditched me. Her name? It was Veronica. Like me, Victoria has fire-red hair. But my hair's not as wild. It's more…what can I say? Silkier? Veronica keeps in touch, from time to time. But she's going after these Cullens. One of them killed her mate, James. I could care less, really. She's older than I am by a lot, and wanted me dead, but once James went to Victoria, she left me alone.

I re-opened the letter Victoria had just given me.

_Evynn, _

_ I'm in Seattle right now. Why don't you go to Forks, Washington? You might meet some interesting vampires. Tell me about those vampires._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Victoria._

And that's why I'm going to Forks, Washington. On the account of my sister. Sure I could care less about her, yet still, somehow I still care about her.

I saw a silver Volvo race past me, two figures in it. A rather pale looking person like me, and a female beside him with long dark brown hair…

I looked at where they were going.

Right where I was. What was it called? La Push?

I kept on walking, and saw a small trail way place. I walked there, curiosity taking over me. And there I found a tall white house. I stood there and looked at the house.

A motherly looking woman stepped out.

Then I realized that they were vampires, with the same yellow-brown eyes as me.

I smiled warmly. "Hullo. It appears that I have trespassed on someone else's territory."

"No, no! It's alright." She said, smiling warmly also.

Were these the vampires Victoria were speaking about? I better not tell them about Victoria. I finally meet vampires like me. Yes there are more of them, I can see them, standing around this place. Anyways, if I tell them anymore about my sister, I might not get accepted. They might think I'm more…bloodthirsty for humans like Victoria.

"I'm Esme Cullen." The woman said, with the same warm smile.

I bit back my thought of how her last name was just like the family last name that killed Victoria's mate.

"Evynn Truton." I shook her hand enthusiastically. "I can't believe there are other vampires like me! Veggie Vamps! I mean, really, I thought I was the only one! But then again, I should have made more visits around."

Esme smiled again. "Would you like a place to stay?"

"A…Place to…Stay?" I asked slowly. Then I grinned. "Yes! Thank you! I would love" I stopped right there, and turned around quickly, then back, stepping inside fairly quickly. "Um…" I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, looking worried.

"Um…Nothing." I was sure I had a confused look on my face.

Something was extremely wrong. I just thought I was going to die right then and there. As if someone knew Victoria was my sister. Old flesh and blood.

Right there, to answer my thought, the pale person from earlier was there, inside and by Esme.

"Tell us. Who's your sister?" He asked, acid covering his voice.

"Victoria." I answered.

I really was one to do as I told. And it's never stopped no matter what. But the one time I thought I stopped it, was when I went vegetarian.

"But I'm not like her! I promise! I'm not bloodthirsty like her! Towards human I mean…But I-"

"Amazing." He murmured. "She really doesn't know what her sister's up to."

I was dumb-founded. "What my sister's up to? Of course I do! She's in Seattle." I answered in a 'duh' tone.

Esme gasped, and embraced me. "She really doesn't! Evynn, your sister's after my son's mate!"

"You're the Cullen family that killed James." I said, as realization dawned onto me. "And then there's that Bella lady that…That Edward person…AH! Victoria…She's…She…" I opened the door, and a short black-haired person with a blond-haired guy was there.

I was surrounded.

"Your sister gave you a note, and you were going to tell her about us huh?" Edward asked.

"No! She asked. I really didn't know!" I said, eyes wide.

Edward opened his mouth, and before I knew what was happening, I started yelling. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! I knew nothing! I knew nothing about my sister's plan! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!"

I knew what was happening.

Whenever I yelled or screamed, it would hurt someone's ear. It would be extra loud. Like a high-pitched sound when an electronic is broken. Ten thousand times worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolf & Vampire

DISCLAIMER:

I owe no one, except...Evynn.

Werewolf & Vampire

Chapter 2

I covered my mouth to stop my screaming. It could go on and on if I wanted it to. But I had no way to stop it, besides covering my mouth. I tried calming myself, and as soon as I did, everyone there was still trying to regain his or her calm composure. I let them stay right there, and I ran away, deep in the forest. Kind of a lame thing to do, they could just follow my scent, being the only other vampire there, right?

I walked into Seattle; the only smart thing to do now, wasn't it? Looking for my sister. Victoria whom I haven't seen in forever. Since we parted, once she found and took notice of James. I knew the reason why James had picked her. It wasn't because of his feelings or whatever, just because she could always find a way to run away. One small little opening of running away, and she'd make it big.

No, I'm not jealous of her. Why would I? I don't like James. He's not exactly…what's the saying for human? My…Type.

I remembered her scent. I wasn't much of a tracker, but with someone I've been with, for over a century, of course I should remember her scent!

Finding Victoria was pretty easy. There she was, with many newborn vampires. I watched from afar.

Victoria turned her head at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it would have been better to visit, instead of mailing." I said, showing off my white teeth at her.

She smiled back. "Come to help destroy them or something?"

"No. Merely a notice…or warning for my sister."

I jumped down and nodded at the person beside her. He couldn't merely be older than I was. 18 at the most. He glared at me.

"Be nice Riley." She coaxed, rubbing his shoulder.

Such falseness. She's just using him probably.

I ignored the fact and turned towards Victoria. "Somewhere more private Vicky?"

Riley growled at me. "Don't come another step towards her!"

"Ha. Like a one year vampire could hurt me." I rolled my eyes, and Victoria laughed without humor.

"Still funny I see." She said, and gestured for me to follow her.

Once alone, she asked me, "What is wrong?"

"Ah…Nothing really. A little bad run in with the Cullens." I sighed.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me that you did your little hyper screaming thing." She rolled her eyes.

"And if I did?" I asked.

"Well, that's too bad. Too late, isn't it?" She asked, acid in her voice.

"You're so…Rude now! I mean, you used to be nice! Do you want to hear about them or not?" I asked, getting angry.

"Ah…Yes." She said, a grin on her face.

"They still hate you or whatever." I told her. "And I didn't really get to talk to them. But I saw the Edward guy with the Bella girl. He dropped her near La Push."

"You didn't go in La Push, did you?" She asked, a bit nervous.

"I did. And they have disgusting smells there." My nose wrinkled in disgust.

Victoria sighed, shaking her head. "I shall say…you're pretty lucky you didn't get caught. Werewolves live there."

My mouth dropped open. "Vicky say huh?!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed one bit Evyngelica."

"I think I did." I rolled my eyes. "Evyngelica is such an old original name. I mean, I like that name, yes. But...I go by Evynn now."

"Do they know your name? Did you run away?" Victoria asked, ignoring my comment.

I hesitated. "Yes...And yes. But I'm planning to go back-"

"Go into the rain, make sure you're drenched, and then go back. That little future girl is probably seeing our meeting already." Victoria growled. "Riley." She hissed.

Riley was beside Victoria. "Yes Victoria?"

"Take Evynn away." She demanded.

"W-what?! Vicky!" I said.

Victoria looked at me coldly. "Yes?"

"I'll show my way out." I spat out, and walked away.

She really had changed. My nice sister. James didn't even love her as much as she loved him. And this is what happened after all of this mishap?

I ignored Victoria's small unknown warning she didn't know she gave out: 'You're pretty lucky you didn't get caught. Werewolves live there.' I walked into La Push territory, walking slowly through the grounds.


End file.
